Game Over
The Game Over '''screen appears throughout the Katamari series if The Prince or one of his Cousins fails to roll the Katamari enough to its desired size/requirement and runs out of time. Other ways to get a '''Game Over screen include making the Katamari way too big in the just-right stages, losing a sumo tournament, rolling up the object to avoid (cockroach, graffiti, corrupt politician or angry guy) in "Don't Touch!", extinguishing your flaming Katamari by not rolling enough objects or falling into water, attempting to roll up the Sun at a minuscule size, getting the Katamari's temperature to 0°C, or getting sucked into a black hole. Upon failing a stage, the screen fades into black and ambiance ranging from rain and thunder to dark synths playing in the background. It always ends with the Prince's father (or Cousins' uncle), The King of All Cosmos, condemning, punishing, abusing and even torturing him/her, expressing disappointment for his/her failure. The Game Over screens vary between games, and how the King punishes the Prince for his failure : * In Katamari Damacy, Katamari Damacy REROLL, I Love Katamari, and Katamari Amore, the Prince falls to his knees, crying, with a rainy thunderstorm in the background as the King insults the Prince and expresses his disappointment for his failure. Then he tells The Prince to return to his planet. * In We ♥ Katamari, the Prince or one of his cousins gets humiliated as the screen fades into black. The fan then appears in the background, feeling disappointed, sometimes insulting the Prince or one of his Cousins. Then the King starts to shoot lasers out of his eyes at the Prince or one of his cousins while also insulting him/her. If the Prince or one of his cousins gets hit by the lasers, he/she starts to shrink. * In Me & My Katamari, the Prince or one of his cousins gets humiliated as the screen fades into black, where he/she is seen tied to a rope and has to swing himself/herself around in order to dodge the King's boxing glove punches that attempt to punch him/her. If the Prince or one of his cousins is struck by one of the boxing gloves, he/she will be briefly stunned for a moment. After the King finishes insulting the Prince or one of his cousins, the continue screen shows him/her dangling from the rope he/she is tied to, looking very beat up. * In Beautiful Katamari, the Prince or one of his cousins gets humiliated as the screen fades into black, and is punished by partaking in a minigame where he/she is atop a billiards table and has to dodge billiards balls that start to multiply and move around the table. If one of the billiards balls hits the Prince or one of his cousins, he/she will be stuck to the ball (like a Katamari) he/she was hit by for a brief moment. * In Katamari Damacy Online, the Prince gets humiliated as a rainy thunderstorm appears in the background then the screen fades into black. The King of All Cosmos attempts to swat the Prince like a housefly by clapping his hands while menacingly insulting him. If the Prince gets crushed, the continue screen will appear with a 15-second timer. * In Rolling with Katamari, the Prince bends over crying (which uses the panting animation) as the gray-scale circles grow and shrink in the background and the King insults the Prince and expresses his disappointment for his failure. * In Katamari Forever, the Prince or one of his cousins gets humiliated as the screen fades to black, in which either RoboKing or the King begins to menacingly insult and condemn the Prince or one of his cousins, and then he/she is punished by partaking in a minigame where he/she has to dodge fiery asteroids falling out of the sky. Similar to the lasers, if the Prince or one of his cousins gets hit by them, he/she starts to shrink. 3 hits and the minigame is over. * In Touch My Katamari, the Prince or one of his cousins gets humiliated as the screen fades to black, and in the backdrop of a thunderstorm, (Similar to the first Katamari Damacy) the King appears before the Prince or one of his cousins and menacingly insults him/her before the continue screen appears. * In Amazing Katamari Damacy, the King slams his fist on the Prince's Katamari because he got too angry. The minigames are optional and can be skipped by pressing start. Despite all the harsh things the King has given him/her, you are still forgiven and can still try again. Trivia * In Katamari Damacy, sometimes lighting flashes and The King can be seen doing different poses, from his arms being straight out holding his cape to playing shadow puppets that look like a dog. * In We ♥ Katamari, after pressing retry, the Prince starts jumping for joy onto the bottom right corner of the screen * In Beautiful Katamari, it is possible to get 99,999 points * In Katamari Forever, you can get the "Endurer" trophy once you get 50,000 points. * The Prince's facial expression is now more visible in Katamari Damacy REROLL. Category:Katamari Damacy Category:Katamari Damacy REROLL Category:Me & My Katamari Category:Beautiful Katamari Category:Katamari Forever Category:Touch My Katamari